


peach colored quilt

by itsnotthatbadkid



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotthatbadkid/pseuds/itsnotthatbadkid
Summary: In which, Thor made y/n escape from Asgard right before Ragnarok, and he hasn’t had a chance to find her until now, post endgame. He can only imagine the worst.
Kudos: 2





	peach colored quilt

The fan was not helping y/n at all. 

Sitting outside in the terrible, awful heat with little to no shade was exhausting. Sure, she looked nice and tan afterward, but during the process, she felt like her skin was going to burn off. 

She did make good money, though. Her mother taught her how to sew and make goods in Asgard, and she took off with it. The quilts she made were just grand- they were so good that she even sewed a quilt for the king and queen. It had gold embroidery with a tree in the middle, and each leaf represented someone in their family line. 

And that is how she got to know Thor quite well. She got invited to the castle so often that she had to of course know the princes, Thor and his mischievous brother Loki. The three became good friends. They would play with each other all the time until the boys got big and strong enough to where they could go to battles with their father. Loki always managed to sneak his way out of them, out of the castle, and eventually out of Asgard. 

That’s when she became closer with Thor. She would hide out in his quarters and wait for him to come from another battle. She would nervously twiddle her fingers together as she sat on the window seal of his bedroom, praying nobody knew she was in there, and that Thor came home safely. 

It was a vicious cycle that went for years. She would torture herself for days upon days, but it would all be worth it when Thor came home. Usually, they would just lay under the stars and snack on fruits, but then it escalated.

It started by holding hands. 

Thor had just come back from a particularly nasty battle. His arms and legs were all cut up; he had a large gash going across his chest that would take a long time to heal. But as he laid underneath the galaxy in the garden next to y/n, he knew that he couldn’t just turn over and press his lips against hers. He had to work his way there. He had been feeling this way about her for the longest time, and he knew that she felt the same. He was a god after all, so of course, he had some sort of intuition. 

He slipped his hand down between the two of them and laced their fingers together, and he felt joy when she didn’t pull away. Her thumb rubbed over the top of his knuckles where they were cut up, and then pulled it up to her mouth to kiss his sore hand. 

From then on, they grew closer. So close that one night- the first of many - Thor snuck out of the castle to go to the village where y/n lived. It was the first time he had been to her little cottage and she had spent the entire day tidying it up. making sure everything was perfect for Thor. 

Her mother was ecstatic to know her daughter had a thing going on with the prince of Asgard, who was next in line for the throne. not that it mattered though. 

(It did.) 

They lied on top of her roof and watched the stars through the gaps of the trees. And that was the first night they shared their first kiss- one that wasn’t on the cheek or the hand. On the lips, soft and sweet. It didn’t last very long, and you wanted to see where it would lead to, but you knew you couldn’t just yet. One day, though. 

It didn’t escalate past kissing for a long time. 

Until Thor went to Midgard for the first time. Y/n had only heard tales about Midgard, and the inhabitants, but she had never paid a visit. Thor had promised to take her when he became king. Y/n kept reminding him that he can’t become King unless he is either wed or set to become wed. And neither of those things has happened yet. 

If he’s completely honest, Thor hasn’t even thought about it. He just figured that y/n wouldn’t want a wedding and that they would be fine without a marriage. But if only he knew how often she would dream of her wedding, though. 

How she would imagine their married life would be- probably not that different from now, but they would be living together, they could go to whatever realm they pleased; They could rule together. Thor her King, and y/n his Queen. 

And it went on like this for several more years- y/n dreaming about becoming Thors’ wife, and Thor going off and fighting battles that he didn’t have to, just waiting to become king. 

And then the day came. 

Thor traveled down to Midgard with Loki to find his father, and it wasn’t the outcome neither of them wanted. 

“You have a sister?" 

Y/n stood in front of her love as he sat on the steps leading out into the garden. “And she’s coming here to destroy everything?" 

He only nodded, keeping his stare on the flowers beside him. "W-well. What are you gonna do? What are we gonna do?" 

He sighs, hanging his head low. He knows what he has to do, but he doesn’t want to. "You need to go to Midgard.” He states, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“W-what? No, no! I want to stay here and help in whatever way I can.” Y/n tried to argue back.

Thor stood up and immediately towered over her. She had never seen him like this- sure she’s seen him mad, but this wasn’t mad. He just learned he has a sister, then he learns that she’s going to destroy everything he has ever known? She would be confused too. 

But that didn’t mean she was going to leave Asgard and go to a different realm. Though she didn’t know how to fight in any sort of battle, she could at least provide some sort of help. She didn’t want to sit and be useless. 

“Y/n this is for your protection. For your good. I can send you down to my friends on Midgard, and they will take good care of you until the time comes where I can come to you. When it is safe, my love.” Thor wasn’t going to show it, but he was very worried. 

He didn’t know what Hela was capable of, if she was serious or if she was joking. He didn’t know the outcome of either situation, but he knew that he needed y/n safe, just in case the worst outcome were to happen. He doesn’t know what he would do without her. He can’t bare to think about it.

How he would wake up and not get to see her by his side, how he would take strolls in Asgard without her, commenting on every little thing that she saw. He simply couldn’t go on. He couldn’t look at another quilt without thinking about her, and how she could create a better one. Life without his love would be so boring. 

“But Thor i-" 

"No! This is not up for discussion. You’ll be leaving in the morning, that’s my final word.” His voice is deeper and sharper than before- She’s never heard it like that. It scared her. 

She huffs, and he can tell that she wants to argue back a little bit more, “This is an order, from your King, y/n.” She looked in his eyes and she saw something that she never wanted to see in them again. 

He walked away, and she didn’t see him again until morning when she was to leave. He merely kissed her on the forehead goodbye. She did force a hug because she had no clue when they would see each other again…or if they would. 

She’d rather not think about that. 

And now she’s selling blankets, towels, and quilts at a farmers market in a rural town in upstate New York. 

Oh, if Thor could see her now. In Asgard, women don’t cut their hair and neither do men in a royal position. And when y/n came to Midgard, she noticed that a lot of women had shorter hair; and she noticed that it looked so good on them. It looked so flawless- like all they did was run their fingers through it and go. 

So she figured she would try it out. 

She found a small barbershop and walked in, requesting to get her hair cut to her shoulders. She didn’t have a lot of money, just some that her newfound friend, Tony, had given her, and the money that she makes off of her creations. 

She had her hands covering her eyes while the very nice lady behind her did the work. She just giggled at y/n’s actions, while trimming away at her hair. 

“All done." 

When y/n opened her eyes, she didn’t recognize herself. It took a few minutes to get a good look at how different she appeared. 

Thor would love it. 

"Hey, you’re the girl who sells blankets and stuff at the market downtown!” The lady says behind her, resting her hand on her hip. 

y/n smiles and nods her head, “I need to stop by there this weekend! My daughter is having a baby and I wanna get a blanket for her. Do you think you can make me a special one?" 

"Y-yeah! Of course, I can. Do you know what the gender is?” y/n has never made a special quilt for anyone other than the King and Queen, and her parents. 

“A boy! Gosh, I’m so excited. I’ve been waiting to be a grandmother ever since she got out of school.” Y/n looked down at her lap and smiled. She wondered if her mother, or Thors mother, has ever had the same thoughts. 

Y/n thinks about having children with Thor all the time. She always keeps candies in her bags in case she sees the cutest little child. Which, is every time she is at the market. 

“I can have it ready for you by Saturday, miss…”

“Melinda." 

-

Sewing the design into the blue quilt, She was startled when someone knocked at the door. 

"Y/n? are you in there?” Tony called out. 

“Y-yeah!” She responded, carefully setting the nearly accomplished quilt on the ground in front of her. 

Tony carefully opens the door and steps in, staying just a few inches away from it. He would never say this out loud, but he was a little afraid of y/n. Well, afraid of what would happen if something bad happens to her. He’s seen only a glimpse of what Thor is capable of, he’s sure. 

“What’s going on? Is everything okay?” Y/n questions, standing up to meet eye contact. “You look worried…" 

"I might as well get right to it- something happened, in Asgard, or to Asgard." 

Her stomach immediately dropped, Her eyes started to water and her hands began to shake. the worst immediately came into thought. 

"I don’t know what happened exactly, but my trackers aren’t picking anything up,” Tony pulled out a tablet for y/n to see for herself. She didn’t know exactly what she was looking at, but she knew it wasn’t good. “But I do have one bit of hopeful news, my trackers picked up on a ship that wasn’t there yesterday. My guess is, its probably some Asgardians, and hopefully Thor, is on it." 

Hopefully- that’s the word y/n was clinging to. she’s been clinging onto hope for months now. She hasn’t heard a single word from, or about Thor. She can’t decide if that is good or bad. Probably bad. 

Tony continues to ramble on and on, about what the possible outcomes could be, of any situation.

"Tony you don’t even know if this is Thor,” she muttered, looking at the collar of his shirt. 

“Don’t say that it’s him. I know it, yeah it’s him-" 

"How do you know?! T-that could be anybody! It could ev-even be figures from an unknown r-realm.” She has always stuttered when she gets nervous. Stutters, and her teeth chatter. It was always a dead giveaway to Thor. He always knew how to calm her down, though. 

He would wrap his arms around her, softly, of course, and bring her into his chest. Eventually, she would wrap her arms around him and start to match her breathing to his. He would always wait for her to let go first before he did. And after that, she was brought back into the right state of mind, no longer nervous. 

Thor always had tricks up his sleeve, for any sort of occasion. For when she was going through a depressive episode when she wasn’t feeling very confident, when she was nervous, or when she was just not feeling it that day. He always knew how to cheer her up. and it always ended the same way, looking at the stars whilst lying among the flowers in the garden at night. 

“Come on, y/n. Don’t be negative, you have to-" 

"I’m not being negative, I’m looking, and bracing myself for the worst possible outcome. That my family might not be alive right now. So forgive me, if I seem a little negative.” Y/n snapped, tears threatening to escape and roll down her cheeks. 

Tony didn’t say much afterward, he just said he’ll keep a close look at the tablet and the sky to see if anything is headed towards earth. 

Every night for the next few months, y/n watched the sky for something that wasn’t there the night before. She watched for something hurling towards the earth, but nothing ever came. 

Then something came to New York, and nothing was the same afterward.

Y/n was ordered to stay at the avengers’ headquarters upstate and to never leave until it was safe. Tony truly was scared of how Thor would destroy him if y/n came up missing. 

She had the news on twenty-four-seven, and when that shut off she had the radio, and when that went too, she found out how to work tony’s gadget thingy’s (as y/n called them because she had no clue what they were) and tracked people on that. She saw little bubbles floating around with names above them, names of avengers she would assume, whatever that is. 

She saw Steve, Bruce, and T'Challa. She didn’t know what she was watching, but she knew it couldn’t have been good. 

Blue bubbles were hurling towards grey bubbles on the clear table in front of her, with names floating above the blue ones, so those had to have been the good guys, right? One after one she saw bubbles disappearing, which she knew couldn’t have been good at all. 

She wishes she knew what this meant, what the bubbles were, and why some were disappearing. 

Ding.

She looked to the left of the table, and she saw one more blue bubble next to two more. 

Thor. 

Her heart dropped, but in the best way. He’s alive?! 

She wishes she knew what to do, and how to get to wherever those bubbles where. She wishes she wasn’t alone in this giant, white building right now so that someone could at least try and explain what was happening. 

But then she remembers Thors’ words from years ago in Asgard, “I will come for you when it is safe, my love." 

-

"You should have gone for the head." 

what have I done?

Thor looked into the eyes of Thanos when he snapped his fingers, and he saw the awful smirk displayed on his face. He turned his head and saw people around him fading away like dust floating in the air. 

Y/n was his first thought. Is she okay? Was she now dust like the others around him? 

He stood up and ran to wherever he could find a ship. "Where are you going?!” Steve yelled at him, while still on the ground. 

“To find y/n!” He shouted back, walking the opposite direction of Steve. 

Finding a small ship, (Well it wasn’t small, it was bigger than an airplane but smaller than what he met the guardians on) he pushed a few buttons and then started it up, and went to discover his way back to y/n. 

-

To keep herself busy, to keep her mind busy, y/n got to work on another quilt. A color that she has never used before for the main design, peach. She’s used pinks before; fuchsia pink, carnation pink, bubblegum pink, flamingo pink- any color of pink you can think of she’s used it. but never, peach pink. 

Thor would love it. 

Well, he loves anything y/n creates, no matter the color or size. He could sit and watch her stitch together a quilt for hours and never get bored. He is fascinated by the wonderful artwork that comes from the work of her hands. 

She sets the halfway done quilt onto the floor carefully. Giving her fingers a much-needed break, she goes to the kitchen area to find something to snack on. fumbling through cabinets, trying to find something to satisfy her craving for her mothers cooking (Which no one has compared to on earth, she’s found out, but it didn’t come as a surprise) she finds nothing. She settles for a package of golden grams. 

She strolls back to the common area to get back to her knitting when she notices someone standing in front of it, holding the fabric in their hand. She stops for a moment and doesn’t know what to think or say. 

Broad shoulders…blond hair…tall and built figure…it can’t be…is it? 

“Thor?” she murmurs, her voice barely above the tone of a whisper.

He turns around and she is met with a warm smile and deep blue eyes. she forgets how to breathe, how to speak, and how to think. All basic teachings have left her brain. She drops her snack to the floor and her legs grow weak, making her sink to the floor. 

Thor rushes to catch her, not wanting her to hurt herself on the hardwood flooring. A few tears fall from her eyes as she brings her hands up to his cheeks, rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone. 

“I-it’s y-you, isn’t it? I’m-m, not d-dreaming am I?” She stammers out, more and more salty tears falling from her eyes. 

A couple of drops descent from his eyes as well and a smile finds it’s way across his lips. “Yes my love, it’s me." 

He takes off his heavy chest plate and brings her into his chest, where she can wrap her arms around his body like she’s dreamt of doing for the past years without him.

He kisses her forehead and hugs her close, wanting to savor this moment, because he doesn’t know if he will get to do it again. 

"I’ve dreamt of this moment, every night since I sent you away,” He admits, making his embrace tighter. He then pulls away in a slight moment of panic, “You’re not hurt, are you? You’re not sick or wounded?" 

Y/n lets out a small giggle and wipes her tears away, "Yes Thor, I am fine. But you look like you’ve been to hell and back, are you okay?" 

He sighs through a smile, "I’m much better now." 

He pulls her in for a kiss on the lips, a sweet and assuring one. One that has been on both Y/n and Thors minds for a long time. 

Their lips move together so well, just like they were made for each other. Y/n runs her hands through his short hair and she pulls away, "Why is your hair short?" 

"It’s a long story, but why is yours short?" 

"It’s also a long story.” Y/n runs her hand through his hair again, making him sigh out of slight pleasure. “Did everyone make it to earth okay?” As soon as she finishes her question Thor’s face drops. 

“Some-what okay,” He mutters, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. He looks into her eyes and he knows what y/n wants to ask, but she’s afraid to. 

“Your father is alright, your mother,” he pauses, “She didn’t make it in time. Hela had already destroyed Asgard before she could get to the ship.” He explains, his heartbreaking as he says it out loud for the first time. 

“Well, where is my father? I want to see him!” She demands. 

“I don’t know." 

"What do you mean you-" 

"I sent Valkyrie to take the ship to an isolated place here on Midgard, that way our people won’t be disturbed or harmed. He is with them." 

"Valkyrie? I thought they all died?" 

"Me too, but apparently not. One survived. You’d like her, I think. She’s pretty…aggressive at times." 

Y/n doesn’t say anything back; She just folds into his arms and becomes content in that spot. She feels warm, warm, and loved. 

"Our people, huh?" 

Thor smiles and rubs his hand over her back, "yes, my queen, our people." 

Y/n feels butterflies in her stomach, and she cannot help but smile from ear to ear. Sitting up and kissing Thor once again, she feels him smile into it and places his hands on her sides. 

Y/n being the first to pull away, "I’m glad to have you back, my king." 

"As am I, my queen."

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated, thank you!


End file.
